Man, I love crack couples!
by Casi-Will-Amaze
Summary: Much crack! Rich Sakura, sleepovers, pairing crack, and akatsuki party crashers. Pairing examples: Temari/Neji, Chouji/Sakura, Ino/Lee, Mix and match couples constantly changing! Review for a chance to see your favorite pairings together. yaoi/yuri too
1. Chapter 1

**Monday, April 27, 2010**

**You are all invited to Sakura's sleepover!**

**Be there or be square.**

**time: 5:00-2:00pm**

**The sand nins**

"Hmm"said Gaara.

"Wanna go?"said Gaara.

"I dont know.."said Temari.

"Please can we!" Kankuro pleaded.

"FINE!" said Temari.

"BUT you must behave, and dont complain if her house is small."

"Alright." "YESS!"

**In kohona**

"Hi sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto_ 'Oh just great Naruto, guess I have to give him an invite too' _Sakura thought to her self.

"Uh.. Hey Naruto" she spoke while walking over to him with a fake smile.

"Naruto your invited to my sleepover, ok?" She said giving him an invite.

"YAY! Wait-" Naruto said.

"What?"said Sakura.

"What's a sleepover?" Naruto questioned.

"Just bring a sleeping bag, snacks are optional, and your favorite music if you want."

"ALRIGHT! I'll be there BELEIVE IT!" shouted Naruto before he left.

_'Uh, now to find sasuke'_

**At the ramen shop**

_'Perfect Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji' _Sakura thought

"Hey guys" She spoke as she came up to their table.

"Hey" they spoke in unison, except choji.

"Choji, you ok?" asked sakura.

"Just a little down in the dumps"he said

"Maybe this will cheer you up!"

"What will?" they asked

"This!"she handed the invitations out to them respectively.

"YEAH! i'll be there! Thanks Sakura!" said/shouted Chouji happily.

"Ok then! Call me later guys here's my number incase you need anything!" She said scribling her number on a napkin.

"WILL DO!" They said in unison.

**The huyaga residence**

"S-sakura-chan, t-thank you for the invite! W-we will be there, right neji?" Spoke Hinata after being notified that naruto will be there too.

"Fine. Well go." spoke Neji, not realy wanting to go.

**Sakuras place after inviting everyone 4:00**

"Ok time to speed cleen the levels of my house, with the help of some clones." said sakura as she speed cleens all levels

"ok time to take a shower then call in resturants then music games the guests" she said going on the elevator(yes people i made her rich richer than the hugas them selves)

"ok done with everything and in such a short time"she said

**5:00**

*KNOCK*

*KNOCK*

"Ino here to see your tiny itsy bitsy house!, and sleepover of course! Hohohoho!" Ino laughed.

"Well I guess I was right!" Spoke the 'all knowing' Ino without looking around.

"Then your house must be huge!" Sakura said.

"Where you want me to put my things?" Ino said.

"Down stairs sounds fine to me!" said Sakura.

"You have a down stairs?" Ino questioned. "We'll yeah my house have four floor levels."

"Oh. " Ino followed Sakura downstairs to put her things down.

"Woah You have like a mansion!" she spoke in awe.

"I most definately take back what I said earlier, This place is big!"

"Haha thanks! Putt your stuff in that corner please!" sakura pointed.

**When everyone showed up**

"Great place!""How many levels are there?""How spacious!" Many coments like those were made.

"Lets go put your stuff down stairs before the actuall party starts, ne?"

" Then we can go in the game room and hang out" they all nodded in agreement. Sounded like a good idea to them.

**After in the game room!**

"Okay now, what do you guys wanna do?" said the pinkett.

"I dont know, I am still in shock your house is this big!" said the dumb blonde Ino.

"I know!!! How about spin the bottle?!" screamed Naruto.

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" screamed Ino, everyone sweatdropped.

"Okay, but it's up to you because I have extreame spin the bottle too, and it grades on how well you kiss the other person with this new video sensor thing that just came out." said Sakura

"Sounds awesome Forhead girl!!" shouted ino

"Hey! Ino dont call Sakura forehead girl! Your just jelous that she is smarter, and prettier than you!" said sasuke _'Kami, did I just stand up for Sakura?! !' _thought Sasuke.

"Sasuke stay off my girl or -" said Chouji, so he couldnt say anything more, he put his hand over his mouth.

"Okay.... Before this gets more akward lets just play the game." Shikamaru said with a shrugg.

**Game time**

"Okay I'll be right back, I gotta get the game"said sakura

"Uchiha stay away from my Sakura, you too Naruto, Shino, Neji, and Kiba! Got it?! She's my girl"said Chouji.

Everyone was in shock about choujis outburst but it went away as quick as it came.

"Okay! Ready to play?!" said an excited Sakura ready to play her new game.

"HAI! We are ready to play the youthful game of yours my cherry blossom!" yelled the beautiful green beast (you know lee!!!) Sakura sweat dropped and said

"Alright, Neji your up first!" Everyone got up and sat on the mats that Sakura had put out in a circle earlier.

"Uh, fine" said Neji. He slowly spun the bottle hopping for Sakura, but he got Temari instead. He could hear the girls giggling, except for Temari. But Temari's face was as red as blood.

"Come on neji kiss her" yelled Naruto.

Neji suddenly became red as well. (can you imagine neji blushing I cant wait, I guess I can since I am writing this! So back to the story)

"Fine!" Neji yelled as he dove in for the kiss and kissed her tenderly. They had stopped to see there rating. The machine yelled Great Kisser! Neji and Temari were both extremly red big!

"I agree, great kisser!" said Temari.

"Uh.. Temari you spin next" stated Shikamaru.

Temari nodded and the spinner landed on Neji again. Her lucky day, so she asked to switch seats with Naruto to be beside Neji to kiss him, Insted of reaching over. She went in for it and kissed him. The score was awsome kisser! She blushed "Indeed you are a awsome kisser" spoke Neji.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game time Part. 2**

Neji then spun again lading on Ino.

He mentally groaned, _'She's so loud!'._

The guys, snickered and the girls giggled.

Neji reached forward and kissed her lips gently, only to find she has soft lips.

The machine then Chanted "Cute Kisser!".

Their faces were both red.

"Ino, your turn!" Sakura giggled.

Ino then spun to land on Naruto.

Naruto shyly scratched the back of his head, Ino sighed reached forward and gave a chaste kiss.

She then pulled back and sent him a sweet smile.

The machine cheered "Adorable. Adorable!"

"I guess it's my turn to spin BELIEVE IT!" Naruto cheered, he spun only to land on Sasuke.

Naruto turned six shades of red.

Sasuke "Hn'd" and reached over to kiss his secret crush, with much passion.

Naruto promptly fainted, soon after Sasuke pulled back with a smirk.

"Hot Kiss!" the machine cheered.

"Damn right it was!" Sakura giggled with Ino.

"Hn... My turn." Sasuke spun to land on Lee, Sasuke's smirk soon melted into a horrified expression.

"Sorry, dude." Kiba spoke to Sasuke, Sasuke gulped and nodded to him.

"How unyouthful! I only wish to kiss my sweet Cherry blossom!" Lee shouted.

"Just do it!" Yelled Tenten, aswell as Temari.

Sasuke went in for it, and was imediately disgusted. _'Wet lips! Gross'_

"How disgusting and unyouthful! Sakura, my love, please accept my dearest appologies!"

"Wet Kiss!" Chanted the machine.

"Lee your turn!" Cheered Tenten.

Lee then spun to land on Hinata, who in turn blushed.

"My appologies Hinata-san." He reached over and lightly kissed her lips.

"Nice! Kiss!" Cheered the machine.

Lee blushed.

Hinata then spun to land on-


	3. Chapter 3

Last time.

_"Hn... My turn." Sasuke spun to land on Lee, Sasuke's smirk soon melted into a horrified expression._

_"Sorry, dude." Kiba spoke to Sasuke, Sasuke gulped and nodded to him._

_"How unyouthful! I only wish to kiss my sweet Cherry blossom!" Lee shouted._

_"Just do it!" Yelled Tenten, aswell as Temari._

_Sasuke went in for it, and was imediately disgusted. 'Wet lips! Gross'_

_"How disgusting and unyouthful! Sakura, my love, please accept my dearest appologies!"_

_"Wet Kiss!" Chanted the machine._

_"Lee your turn!" Cheered Tenten._

_Lee then spun to land on Hinata, who in turn blushed._

_"My appologies Hinata-san." He reached over and lightly kissed her lips._

_"Nice! Kiss!" Cheered the machine._

_Lee blushed._

_Hinata then spun to land on-_

* * *

Hinata then spun to land on Shikamaru.

"Oh, h-hear it g-goes." She blushed a bright red, leaned over, and kissed him nervously.

"Super sweet!" Cheered the machine.

Shikamaru in turn replied to that with a small smile, and a wink at the red faced girl.

"Aww" cheered the girls.

Chouji and kiba just in turn gave Shikamaru a pat on the back.

"Spin already Shika!" Shrieked Ino.

"Troublesome…" He spun the bottle and landed on Kiba.

They both paled, and the rest of guests all snickered a little at the boys expressions.

Naruto then woke up, stretched and ended up smacking Shikamaru into his kiss, and then proceeded to

ask, "What did I miss guys? Oh sorry heh Shikamaru!".

"Weird kiss! Weird kiss!" Chanted the machine.

"Oh, HAHAHA!" Laughed Naruto.

Kiba who is slightly green now ignored him and proceeded to spin the bottle.

"Shit dude I feel bad for you" Spoke Sasuke. 'I'm so jealous, lucky prick gets to kiss Gaara.'

"Hnn… Let's get this over kiba." He reached grabbed Kiba's paled face and kissed him lightly.

"Sweet Kiss!" Cheered the machine.

Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke had bloody noses.

But before Gaara could spin the bottle a loud Crash was heard from the next room.

"WHAT THE FUCK, OH JASHIN HERE WE GO!" Screamed a person from what seemed like the area where the crash was heard.

All of the ninja got up and ran towards the sound, in fight mode, and ready to see what's going on.


	4. Chapter 4

_Kiba who is slightly green now ignored him and proceeded to spin the bottle._

_"Shit dude I feel bad for you" Spoke Sasuke. 'I'm so jealous, lucky prick gets to kiss Gaara.'_

_"Hnn… Let's get this over kiba." He reached grabbed Kiba's paled face and kissed him lightly._

_"Sweet Kiss!" Cheered the machine_

_Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke had bloody noses._

_But before Gaara could spin the bottle a loud Crash was heard from the next room._

_"WHAT THE FUCK, OH JASHIN HERE WE GO!" Screamed a person from what seemed like the area where the crash was heard._

_All of the ninja got up and ran towards the sound, in fight mode, and ready to see what's going on_

* * *

"AW SHIT! CAUGHT RED HANDED!" Curse Hidan the jashinist.

"Hn, we wouldn't have been had you not screamed" retorted Itachi.

"Listen Akatsuki I'm trying to have a god damned good time with my sleepover! Now you are welcome to stay and have fun, but only if you promise to not harm anyone! Like a treaty! Otherwise we'll fight and you assholes in! Now what's it going to be…?" Sakura shouted.

'I really don't feel like fighting and having my house destroyed'

"I happen to love my home and not want it destroyed by you!" Sakura tried to reason.

"I suppose staying would be fine, if my dear brother would not try anything towards me." Spoke Itachi.

"For Sakura fine." Spoke Sasuke.

"LET'S GET THIS FUCKING PARTY STARTED!" Cheered Hidan.

"So what were you guys doing before we crashed in?" Asked Kisame.

"Extreme spin the bottle, a game full of youth and wonder!" answered Lee.

"I'm in" "me too" "fuck yes, kissing bitches" "sounds okay" answers were said.

* * *

**Back to the game**

"We left off with Gaara! So when everyone takes their seats, he will spin." Sakura explained.

"So how does this work?" Questioned Pein.

"Just watch when he spins." Answered Ino.

Everyone took their seats and anticipated on who the bottle would land on.

The bottle landed on Tenten who in turn blushed a pretty shade on pink. Gaara reached over and moved a loose piece of hair behind her ear, closed his eyes, and gently kissed her.

"SWEET KISS! SWEET KISS!" The machine chanted.

Everyone then cheered for them; "Aww's" and wolf whistles were heard.

Tenten then spun the bottle to land on Zetsu. She paled promptly upon seeing whom the bottle landed on.

"Here goes nothing…" She then shakily reached over and peck his lips.

"Cute kiss!" shouted the machine.

The Akatsuki whistled for their comrade.

Zetsu then spun the bottle to land on Kankuro. Which in turn both visibly paled, nonetheless Zetsu reached over and gave a quick peck.

The girls and boys giggled at both boys' reaction of disgust.

"Weird kiss! Weird kiss! Weird kiss!" the machine chanted loudly.

"Damn right it was! **I kind of liked it…" **Awkward.

"ANYWAY!" shouted Kankuro as he spun the bottle.

"Well hello miss Akatsuki lady" Kankuro spoke with a wink before he proceeded to reach over and kiss Konan. He kissed her deeply for 2 full minutes.

"SEXY KISS!" shouted the machine.

"Oh fuck yes." Kankuro flirted.

Konan proceeded to chuckle with a very light dust of pink on her cheeks and then spin the bottle to land on Sakura.

"Get ready dear blossom." She spoke with a smirk as she reached over to kiss Sakura deeply.

"SEXY KISS!" shouted the machine.

Sakura promptly fainted with a full body blush of red.

Everyone proceeded to whistle at the girls kiss.

Temari then promptly shook sakura awake due to it being her turn. Sakura groggily and still red spun the bottle to land on-


End file.
